pledis17fandomcom-20200214-history
17's Diary Extra - R.MA: 2013/05/29 'Troublemakers'
Original Text ' '번외편 - 트레이너 R.MA님 일기'' 오늘은 아이들 학교에서 체육대회가 있었다고 한다. 승부욕 강한 17은 또... 몸 생각 안하고 몸을 날린듯하다. 아직 부상도 다 낫지 않았는데... 걍... 연습실을 축구장으로 만들까봐... 최근 방황하던 지훈이가 정신을 다시 다 잡는 듯 하다...다행이다... 한숨 돌릴 찰나에 도윤이와 승철이가 방황의 바람을 타고 떠돈다... 한명씩 돌아가며 발생하는 크고 작은사고에 정신이 없던 틈을 타 이? 막내들이 간식 사달라고며 조용히 내 돈까지 갈취해 간다... 과자 하나씩만 먹어도...너희 몇명인지는 아니? 새벽 두시...집에 가는 시간에도 조용하지 않은 17... 이번에 택시 탈 조를 나눈다고 한바탕 소란이다.... 이제 끝나나 했더니... 내일 가지고 갈 학교 숙제 좀 봐달란다... 이넘들...새벽 두시다!!! 오늘도...잠자긴 글렀나보다... ' ' ' 세븐틴 용어사전 (스탭편)' '- MR. 미어캣 :' 세븐틴 영상 및 편집 담당 웹PD! 최근 세븐틴과 캠핑을 다녀온 후 세븐틴이 있는 방향으로는 고개도 돌리지 않는다면서 아이언맨을 밀어내고 컴 바탕화면을 세븐틴으로 바꾼 은근 세븐틴돌이 '- 김설탕' : ‘일찍 일어나주기 바라’의 기획, 구성, 자막을 통해 ‘잠꾸러기 지훈이’를 이끌어낸 장본인이자 역시 영상 담당 웹 PD. 본인 스스로 ‘난 달달한 사람이니까!’를 외치며 김설탕이라는 닉네임을 스스로에게 부여함 '- Doogi 피디' : 온라인 (특히 트위터)에서 활동하는 미스터리한 인물로 세븐틴의 소식과 사진을 전해주고 있음. 본인 칭찬을 즐기는 한편 정체에 대한 질문에는 대답을 회피하여 팬들 사이에서 ‘사무엘 두기피디 설’, ‘두기피디 유령설’ 등 다양한 추측을 불러일으킨 장본인. 가끔 예상치 못한 떡밥을 투척해 사랑을 받는다. (세븐틴의 팬이라면 스쳐 지나간 두기피디를 이미 봤을지도…당신은 그를 이미 알고 있다!!!!!) '- R.MA' : 세븐틴의 메인 트레이너! 트레이너가 업무용으로 사용하는 차량을 세븐틴이 줄여 부르는 ‘빨.마(빨간 마티즈의 줄임말)’에서 파생된 닉네임으로 세븐틴에겐 공포의 대상임과 동시에 제 2의 부모님 같은 존재. 세끼의 식사와 함께 커피 3잔+에너지드링크 1잔+다량 초콜릿+가끔 먹어주는 파닭 등이 주 활동 에너지원으로 알려짐 Translated Text ' 'Extra- Trainer R.MA's Diary'' Apparently there was an athletics carnival today at the kids’ school. It seems that the bit-too-competitive 17… Were flying around, without taking care of themselves. Even though they haven’t recovered fully from the injuries before… Maybe… We should just renovate the whole practice room into a soccer field… Recently Jihoon was going through some difficult phases. He seems to be back on track now… That’s a relief… But before I can take another breath, now it’s Doyoon and Seungchul who’re going through the same phase… While I’m all over the place with each of the kids’ problems, the maknaes are now quietly spending my money on biscuits. Let’s say each of you guys only take a bag of chips… Do you know how much that’ll cost? 2A.M in the morning… 17 kids who refuse to quite even on the way home… Now they’re making a big fuss about splitting up into groups to catch a few taxis… And just when I thought everything was settled… They’re asking me to help out on their school homework for the next day… Guys… It’s 2 in the morning!!! Just like always... I won’t be able to sleep anytime soon… ' ' ' SEVENTEEN Vocabulary List (Staff Special)' - Mr. Meerkat : Internet PD who is also in charge of editing videos! Due to the recent camp he went with SEVENTEEN kids, although he said he wouldn’t even turn his face to face the SEVENTEEN members, he got rid of Iron Man and changed his background picture on his computer to a picture of SEVENTEEN; A secret SEVENTEEN fan - Sugar Kim ''': The one who came up with the idea of ’Hope you wake up early’ - not only that, but also prepared and subbed them. Also a video producer. He himself often says “Because I’m such a sweet and sugary person!” And nicknamed himself ‘Sugar’. - '''Doogi PD : A mysterious person who’s usually on Twitter to gain information, photos, and resources about SEVENTEEN. Likes being complimented by fans but avoids fans asking him about his identity, thus creating rumors and theories such as ‘Samuel is actually Doogi PD in secret’ theory, ‘Doogi PD is actually a ghost’ theory, and many more. He chucks a rare gif. at the fans every now and then. (If you’re a SEVENTEEN fan you might’ve already seen Doogi PD a few times on the Internet!!!!!) - R.MA : SEVENTEEN’s main trainer! The name comes from SEVENTEEN’s nickname for his car used for business only - a red Matiz - Rema. He is the one SEVENTEEN fears the most, but is like their second dad at the same time. He main source of energy comes from three meals a day, a can of energy drink, chunks of chocolate, and sometimes fried chicken. Translation Credits Admin Joy @ 7TEEN WORLD